The 'Height Wars'
by bohr-d
Summary: [Prankster Duo Fic, not part of trilogy. FMAYGOYYHIYRK xover] [HIATUS!] SD and PK, the best of friends, right? Well, not right now they aren't. Both have taken lead of a faction, SD and the CIA and PK and the ATP. But what are they fighting over?
1. Meeting the CIA

**The "Height Wars"**

By: samuraiduck27; Plot by: PsychoKitty13

A/N: (receives glares from HWGA readers) Don't hurt me! Not my fault- it's PK's! (points to PK) Attack her! It's her fault I'm not updating…

ANYwho- yeah, I'll get back to work on HWGA's next chapter later. I want this out instead… mwhaha.

DISCLAIMER: SD27 owns nothing familiar in this ficcie… except for her… but not PK. Thank Ra for small miracles.

**NOTE:** This is completely separate from the SD and PK (Prankster Duo) Trilogy. Just think as though HWGA and ASOUS never happened, if you're one of the people who've read them.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Forming the "CIA"**

The room was insanely dim; the only focus of light was centered on the middle of the long table in the center of the space. Each chair placed at the table was filled, and the person sitting at the head of the table, face surrounded in shadow just like the rest of the group, gave an unseen smirk as they noticed that everyone that they had summoned- and a more than likely unwilling participant- had arrived. All was going according to plan.

The figures in the chairs shifted uncomfortably, waiting for the tense silence to be broken.

"Gentlemen, and Ladies," the figure spoke, a light alto voice revealing that the host of the get-together was a young woman, "I thank you for coming. As you all kn- well, scratch that, you don't know yet, d'ya?- you've been summoned here to join the best of the best, the elite few I've chosen to help me head what I like to fondly title the "Chibi-sized Individuals Army", or the CIA for short."

A braided boy jumped up from his seat and gave the speaker an angry gesture, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SMALL HE-"

"Shut up an' sit down, Ed!" the hostess roared, to which the boy obeyed with a small 'eep'.

"Hn. Isn't the 'CIA' title already claimed by some ningen government branch, Onna?" a ruby-eyed figure scoffed from his seat.

"I believe that would be the American government's name for their intelligence association." one of the only two other females in the room replied.

Their hostess nodded, "Exactly, Miss Hawkins. Most people- at least those who don't want to get their asses kicked or know that they can get away with it- know that the American CIA is not something t'be messing with. Therefore, as long as no one spills the beans, they won't mess with us as we share the same name… kinda. Anyways! Introductions!"

She picked up a file off of the table and opened it to the first page.

"Major Edward Elric of Amestris." she announced as a light clicked on over a seat that held a teenager with blond braided hair, amber eyes, wearing a red trench coat over simple black clothing.

"Also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. Rather hot-headed and a victim of over usage of insults on his height. Specializes in alchemy- psh, no crap- and close contact psychical combat." she continued.

"Damn right." Ed muttered, smirking.

"Oi! Ed! Y'wanna be my second in command?" the girl asked, breaking the mood like a ton of bricks.

Ed nodded and the girl continued on with an exclamation of "Sugoi."

"Alrighty… next up is Hiei Jaganashi of the… Makai." -cue light beam falling on a figure dressed in all black, with gravity-defying black hair that had a white starburst, and ruby-red eyes that glared at everyone around him- "A master of the sword and the Jagan eye he's got implanted in his forehead. Half fire-demon and ice apparition, bad-tempered and has the unfortunately horrible fate of dealing with dimwits who call him "Shortie" on a daily basis. Usually underestimated because of his height."

A "hn.", characteristic of the demon, came from Hiei as the girl moved on to the next person to be introduced.

"Next up, we gots one Misao Makimachi; a full fledged kunoichi and leader of the Oniwabanshu."

Misao was a lively looking girl of about 16 years; she had long black hair pulled back into a super-long braid and vibrant blue eyes. She wore the traditional outfit befitting a kunoichi- a female ninja- and smiled warmly at everyone. Because of her stature and figure, most people took the teen for a twelve-year old.

"Yugi Motou, the proclaimed 'King of Games'-"

The girl was interrupted by a snort and muttering heard from across the table, quickly followed by the sound of someone getting kicked harshly underneath the table.

A low voice growled, "That _hurt_, Mokuba."

"Ahem! As I was saying…" the girl continued with a glare to that corner of the room, "the KOG and an excellent strategist. Ooh… you can be in charge of battle planning!"

The tri-colored, spiky-haired boy blinked and looked up at her with very confused violet eyes. "Battle planning?" he asked, "Who are we fighting against? I-"

He stopped as he noticed the girl was giving him a look that said "shut-up-please-and-let-me-finish".

"Mokuba Kaiba, who's often used as a bargaining chip by creeps wanting to get back at his older brother since he's just a kid and therefore is easy to manipulate and isn't a threat. Psh- fat load of crap right there… well, moving on, master of the "Puppy Dog Eyes" and a overall sneaky little guy."

Mokuba turned out to be a raven haired youth still in his preteens. Flashing grey-blue eyes peeked out from underneath his unruly, long mop of hair. A rather bored looking teenager with brown hair and in black clothes and a blue duster sat closely next to him, ice-blue eyes reflecting boredom and distrust of the others in the room.

The hostess blinked before introducing him as well.

"Umm… Seto Kaiba, older brother of Mokuba. What the heck are you doing here, anyways? Not that I don't mind of course…"

Mokuba frowned and was about to answer before his brother could screw things up with a Seto-ish response when he was cut off by the CEO himself.

"I'm not about to leave Mokuba in the care of a bunch of lunatics I don't know. How stupid do you think I am?" he scoffed, glaring at the girl.

She just shrugged and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Okay- you're down for financial supporter and bodyguard for the junior members."

Seto raised an eyebrow and deepened his glare, "Excuse me- I'm _what_, now?"

"You heard me. Now- back to introductions."

"Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that?"

Mokuba sighed and pulled his brother's sleeve, "Seto… Seto, stop it. Be nice."

The teenage CEO sighed before acquiescing to his brother's request and mumbled some rather choice words underneath his breath as the introductions continued.

* * *

After the Kaiba Brothers, there was Rebecca Hawkins, evidently an acquaintance of both the Kaibas and Yugi; a red-headed, violet-eyed swordsman who was called Kenshin Himura- Misao gave a cry of "Hey, Himura!" when he was introduced; a talking infant who went by Koenma (Hiei wasn't too happy about seeing him), and a young kitsune child named Shippo finished off the group of individuals that had been summoned. 

"I have a question, that I do," Kenshin stated once introductions had been completed, "I do believe everyone here has been formally introduced- but you however, haven't told us your name, that you did not."

The girl blinked before smacking her forehead and began to chant "baka, baka, baka…". The group collectively sweat dropped while wondering who the hell they were dealing with.

"I knew I forgot someone!" she muttered, sitting up in her chair so that for the first time all meeting her face was clearly visible in the light.

The 'mysterious hostess' turned out to be a girl of about 16 years, though she looked younger. She had blonde hair that reached her shoulders with two red streaks that framed her face. Grey eyes sparked with mischief and what could only be classified as a hint of insanity as her mouth curved up into a smirk that reflected that same look.

"I am the one that runs this whole thing; I invited you all here to head this whole little army of mine with me. So congrats, woohoo, and etc. The name's SD Zephyr, Ladies and Gents. Better get used to hearing it. 'Cause here, I'm practically God. Err… Godd-ess… wait… no, that's not right… "

A few members of the newly formed CIA shared uneasy looks. This was their leader?

Oh Ra… they're so doomed.

* * *

A/N: Ummmmm… review? And anyone harassing me about HWGA will get stabbed with a spoon- I AM WORKING ON IT! IT'LL BE OUT HOPEFULLY TONIGHT! If not, then tomorrow evening. Yay for the weekends. 

Ja ne, minna-san.

SD27


	2. Lunchtime With the ATP

**The "Height Wars"**

**-**samuraiduck27; Plot by PsychoKitty13

A/N: (coughs violently)

PK13: (isn't present; a sign reading "At School… gah." is present in her place)

SD27: Yeah… I'm sick as hell… but, since you've all been waiting _patiently_, and PK threatened me… I'm updating. So yay Ra. Enjoy! HWGA might be up later tonight- depending on how much I get done after this chapter. (Erupts in coughing fit and leaves room)

PK13: (recording of PK13 does disclaimer)

DISCLAIMER: SD27 owns nothing except SD. I (PK13) own PK. Oh- and we've decided to insert the pets from HWGA here… for suitable purposes. Mwhahaha and etc.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Lunchtime with the ATP**

While the whole "CIA" meeting was going on, a similar meeting was going on only a hop, skip, and jump away. (Really, it was about two miles and a block away… but hop-skip-and-jump sounds cooler.)

The only difference between this meeting and the CIA's was the fact that the attendees were of a …higher stature.

Literally.

A large group of men- and one girl- sat around a round table, discussing the first and most important order of business.

There was a pair of nearly identical teenagers with shocking snow-white hair and brown eyes; though one of the two had a wilder look to his hair and a crimson, sharpened glint to his eyes. This was Bakura Ryou and his counter-part, called "Yami" Bakura.

A raven-haired man with the same shade of eyes sat next to the Bakura's, combat-booted feet propped up slightly on the table-edge as he surveyed the talk going around amongst him. His name was Roy Mustang, Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, if you wanted to get specific, that is.

Another pair of white-haired bishonens sat in the seats across the table from Roy; these two were brothers, and took every opportunity to insult one another. The eldest of them was named Sesshomaru, and the younger, more hot-headed and prone-to-violence one was called Inuyasha. Currently, the two were in another one of their glaring matches, and Sesshomaru was winning by far.

The seat next to the brothers held a silver-haired, golden-eyed, kitsune-in-human-form that was surveying the room with slight interest. Youko Kurama was his name, and more than likely he was judging mentally who would be the easiest to steal from as well as who'd be the likely person holding something of value. And right now, he was eyeing the shiny metal object strapped to the arm of a tall, blonde-haired and brown-eyed teenager named Joey Wheeler.

However, every time he tried to reach out when the blonde was distracted, a certain orange-haired oaf had to strike up conversation. Youko knew Kuwabara had very strong supernatural senses… but to pick up on when Youko was thinking to steal? _Every single time_! That had to be more than a coincidence.

But then again… that might be giving Kuwabara too much credit. He was, right now, a little occupied talking amongst the other members, a tall, brown-haired man whose hair was spiked and reminded one of a rooster, in particular. Kuwabara and the man- one Sanosuke Sagara- were bragging about fighting skills or something of the sort.

Nevertheless, despite all these men at the table, there was one young woman, who seemed to be the head of everything seeing as she was lounging in a plush, throne-like seat while the rest of them were in swirly chairs.

The young woman, whose long, dark-brown hair streaked with pink and tipped with silver was pulled into a long braid, turned deep blue eyes to each of the members of the table as she addressed her fellow "ATP" members. ATP being short for, of course, the "Army of Taller People".

The woman, one PK Dilefea, wasn't too good at coming up with group names. She would have preferred "PK's Harem of Hot Bishonens", but one- she didn't consider all of them to be hot bishonens, and two- she practically was glared to death by said ATP members.

Now, one would find it highly ironic that the ATP would be headed by Miss Dilefea as the CIA was run by her best…err, ex-best friend, SD. Since the two groups were created just to war against each other, that is.

"Okay!" PK exclaimed, standing up and drawing attention to herself even more than before, "We're getting two supreme, a pepperoni, a Hawaiian, and a cheese, right?"

Bakura slammed his fist on the table, "Ra damn it, woman! I said I wanted sausage!"

Ryou sighed as his yami continued to complain about the pizza order; he just couldn't bring him anywhere, could he?

_I swear, he just starts stuff for the fun of it… he _hates_ sausage, why would he want a pizza full of it?_

"Yami, sit down!" Ryou hissed, yanking on Bakura's shirt sleeve and giving a look to the spirit, who glared at his hikari before sitting down.

PK looked at her list and shrugged, "There's sausage on the supreme; you can pick off the rest of the stuff if you don't want it, okay 'Kura-koi?"

Bakura twitched at the nickname and more than a few of the men at the table held back chuckles at the look on the spirit's face. Joey and Sanosuke just outright laughed.

"Onna…" he growled.

PK gave a big smile in Bakura's direction, "Yes, 'Kura-koi?"

The white-haired spirit was about ready to strangle the girl when Roy cleared his throat and asked when they were getting down to business as well as why they were there.

PK blinked and sat down, pulling out a laptop and projector from her Bottomless Purse.

(A/N: PK really does have one of these. It's nuts.) Setting up said projector and laptop, PK yelled for someone to shut off the lights, and as if by magic, all the lights in the room went off except for a small one over PK's chair.

The girl clicked a button on a small remote and a crudely drawn stick-figure- obviously drawn to insult the person- with blonde and red hair, fangs, and a big mouth was shown on the screen.

"This, gentlemen, is SD Zephyr. The ATP's Numero Uno Enemy-o… thingy."

She received blank stares from a good number of the group.

"…It's a drawing." Inuyasha bluntly stated.

"Doesn't look very accurate, either… unless we're to be actually encountering a cartoon stick figure, that is." added Roy.

A harsh glare from PK shut them up, "Whatever. ANYways- this despicable creature is the head of the CIA-"

Youko raised an eyebrow, "She's head of that ningen intelligence agency?"

PK sighed, "No… it's a different CIA. One- that my sources tell me- is also called the "Chibi-sized Individuals Army". Hehe… that's a funny name. Well, moving on…"

She clicked another button, and the SD stick figure was replaced with a diagram that looked somewhat like a cross between a pyramid and a family tree.

"Okay, as you can see, this is a diagram of the CIA's ranking- the members, and what position they have." PK pointed out.

"…How exactly did you acquire this information, PK-san?" Ryou asked, noting with a bit of apprehension that a good number of his friends were listed in the ranks of SD's army.

"Trade secret." was what the girl replied, eyes flickering up to the rafters, where a pure white raven with startling green eyes rested, a tape-recorder dangling on a string around his neck.

_Hehe… good Rakir. I'll make sure you get to terrorize that Hell-spawn of SD's all you want for this._

The ATP looked at the screen with interest; Roy smirked upon seeing that Ed was SD's second-in-command. Oh… he'd have fun making the Fullmetal Alchemist run for his life again. It'd been a while since their fight.

Kuwabara was grinning upon seeing Hiei's name on the list, though all of us know what the outcome would be if the two started fighting. Joey had an identical look on his face after reading the name of the elder Kaiba brother… although he was listed as a non-combatant.

Ryou, of course, wasn't too happy about seeing Yuugi's, Rebecca's, nor the Kaiba brothers' up there, though Bakura thought much differently. Especially when he realized that Yuugi's yami, the Pharaoh no baka, wouldn't be there.

_I wonder if I could still win the Millennium Puzzle by beating him in this little game… it's not a duel, but would it still count?_ He thought, gaze flickering to the rest of the names on the screen, none of which seemed any familiar to him.

Sanosuke seemed a little apprehensive at seeing the names of both Kenshin and Misao on there… until he realized that Kenshin wouldn't fight unless he was provoked- which meant that he was safe unless he wanted a death wish.

PK watched her guys look over the screen and mutter to themselves, or flash grins at the names set before them. She already had a few plans for the CIA, but they still needed some bugs worked out of them, that's where her guys came in. SD would really regret getting her angry… that she would.

A faint ringing sound was heard in the distance and both PK and Joey sprang towards the door.

"Pizza's here!"

Too bad no one noticed that they had a little spy in their midst… PK wasn't the only one who had a pet who could sneak in unnoticed, after all…

* * *

A/N: I know, I know- short chapter. But this is gonna be a short story; not more than 5 chapters at most. THIS one we will finish really soon. Hopefully. I have to write a novel for Creative Writing class, and it's been sucking a lot of my inspiration out of me.

And due to stupid-ass new policy, we can't reply to you guys. BUT THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ANYWAY! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!

Ja ne, minna-san!

(the sick) SD27 and (the absent) PK13


	3. So It Begins

The 'Height Wars'- samuraiduck27

Plot- PsychoKitty13

A/N: Hello, minna-san! Guess what? UPDATE! This is why I love short ficcies… and getting a second writing-wind. Seriously, I'm on a fricking roll lately!

PK13: And you won't shut up about it… though this is kinda nice that I don't have to bug you constantly about updating right now…

SD27: Keywords being 'right now', PK-chan.

DISCLAIMER: SD27 doesn't own anything but Niiro-chan and SD in this ficcie. PK13 owns PK, Rakir,and the plot idea. All anime characters and copyrighted material belong to their respective owners.

SD27: Yada yada yada… ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 3- It Begins… Dun Dun Dun…**

"WHAT? You mean to tell me that damn raven was sneaking in here? RAWR! I will get PK for this… how _dare_ she use my tactics!"

"…She's talking to a fox."

"A fox that apparently is listening to her."

Niiro-chan had returned a little while earlier to the CIA HQ, and the little micro-camera - courtesy of an easily persuaded Seto (Mokuba's doing)- attached to his neck was removed and looked at by the slightly-insane leader of the army. While SD ranted on about PK's supposed tactic-copying, the members of the CIA who were within close proximity gave odd looks at the girl and her pet.

"Why would a fox be listening to a nut job like her?" Seto scoffed.

Unforunately for him, the younger Kaiba had overheard his little comment.

"Nii-sama! Be nice!" he said, frowning at his older brother, who shrugged.

SD, however, was oblivious to all that was going on behind her as she began talking to the russet-colored kit at her feet. Ed, Hiei, and an unwilling Yugi had gone to go work on battle stratagem, while the younger members- Rebecca, Mokuba, and Shippo- were huddled around a computer in the corner, muttering amongst themselves while Seto played 'Big Brother' to the fullest and kept a sharp eye on them at all times.

Kenshin had disappeared off to Kami-knows-where, Misao was sent to go find him, and Koenma was sitting in one of the chairs, talking a small nap.

SD finished looking through what she could see of the ATP meeting, and growling over the fact that PK had acquired a list of her members, she muttered random things under her breath and rubbed her temples in frustration.

After she had calmed down sufficiently, she sighed and yelled over to the preteens/kitsune in the corner, "Hey! Mokuba! C'mere, will you?"

Hearing his name, the jet-haired boy got out of his seat and ran towards the older girl, "Yeah? You needed me, SD?"

She handed him the camera chip and he nodded, "So it went okay?"

"Yeah… I need you to figure out where the heck PK's base is at; apparently they ordered pizza during the meeting and Niiro-chan got a good look at the outside of the base, as well as the area around it. It looks familiar, but I dunno."

Mokuba nodded and picked up Niiro-chan, who was chewing on his sneaker laces, "I'll try and find out; can I take Niiro with me?"

"Mokuba… I don't want you anywhere near that animal." Seto's voice growled out from his seat as he watched the two.

The pair ignored him though, "Sure, go ahead. Just make sure he doesn't take anything shiny from you guys, or swipes the mouse ball."

* * *

"So we've got a shipment of red and blue on backorder with the company, and how many cases of silver did you get, Yugi?" 

"About ten; why do _we_ have to be in charge of this, Ed?"

Red eyes flashed as Ed was cut off from answering. "Hn. Because- we're the strategists of this sorry group."

"Well, then why the heck isn't _Kaiba_ here?"

Ed, Hiei, and Yugi were in one of the smaller rooms of the HQ, calling up weaponry suppliers and getting orders placed. The guidelines for the weapons- as put down by "the Almighty SD-sama"- were that

One) It had to be non-lethal.

Two) It had to pack a punch.

Three) It needed to be flashy, but easy to use.

And Four) The more money it costs, the better, as cheap weaponry usually equals cheap efficiency.

So… the three put their heads together, and Hiei was surprisingly the one to find a good solution. So, they called up various places, and they had gotten a good amount of ammo for the team.

"We still need the protective gear though; you never know what the other side'll come up with." Ed remarked as he looked at the list of items and the cost of them all.

Yugi frowned as he looked at the item list as well, "True… but according to SD, the other side's leader isn't too intelligent, so maybe we're over thinking this and we should go with a truce?"

"Truce? That's treason! I should hang you by your thumbs in the dungeons!"

The three turned around at the roar of SD's voice as she walked into the room. The slightly insane glint in her eye had returned and she looked down at Yugi with a frown.

"You're supposed to be on my side! My battle planners extraordinaire! But… you're plotting against me…that, that, that's NOT NICE!"

(Did we mention that SD has discovered the wonder known as caramel covered, coffee-flavored candy? No? Well… it explains the insane-ness and mood swings. Moving on…)

"Do you even _have_ dungeons, Onna?" Hiei scoffed, smirking at the look or apprehension on Yugi's face.

SD frowned and seemed to ponder this question for a second, "…No; no I don't. I need to make some." she pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and buzzed it, "Seto! Make me some dungeons!"

There was a static-like sound for a second before the voice of a slightly confused Seto came from the plastic device, "I could have sworn for a minute you asked me to make you some dungeons, Zephyr."

"-_Beep_- Yeah, I did. I want them done in about twenty minutes, okay?"

"…-_Beep_- I _am not _making you dungeons. And why the hell would you need them? And in twenty minutes- that's humanly impossible."

"-_Beep_- Please, Setooooooooooooooo? I'll cry!"

Ed raised an eyebrow at the conversation and muttered to Hiei, "Remind me why we're here again?"

The fire demon rolled his eyes and didn't reply to the question. The blonde boy sighed and returned to listening to the CIA leader plead futilely with the teenaged CEO.

"I don't give a damn if you cry or not; I am not one of your short little lackeys and I will not do your work!"

As if on cue, the four members of the room yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" into the walkie-talkie.

"-_Beep_- …That hurt my ears you know."

SD gave a grin to the walkie-talkie, "That's what you get for not listening to your almighty leader!" she chirped.

"-_Beep_- I don't take orders from people half my size."

"-_Beep_- Well, it's a good thing I'm taller than that, then!"

Yugi could just hear the smirk in Seto's tone as the bantering went on, _He's going to say something stupid soon… I just know it._

And how right he was…

"-_Beep_- Not by much though, Zephyr. Mokuba's almost as tall as you- and he's eleven!"

"-_Beep_- WHY YOU… OMAE O KO-"

Yugi snatched the receiver from the enraged girl and, making sure he clicked the button off, started pounding it into the desk harshly so it began to crack. Ed and Hiei raised an eyebrow at this while SD gaped in horror.

"You… you killed my walkie-talkie…" SD managed to get out.

Yugi put on his innocent face, "No I didn't."

"But… but…"

Yugi cut her off with another question while he hid the broken object behind his back, "What did you need, Miss Zephyr? You came in here for a reason, ne?"

SD blinked and looked around, "Oh yeah… sheesh. I really got to stop eating that candy- it's making me hallucinate about walkie-talkies... Oh yeah- I came in here to check on the progress you guys made."

Ed threw her the list and SD looked over it, "Ahh… I like this… who thought of it?"

"I did," Hiei grunted from his corner, "the Detective and the Fox forced me to use one of those things one day- they're easy to use, non-lethal but still painful, and fun to hit people in the eyes with."

The blonde and red-haired girl chuckled and looked to her second-in-command, "So Ed, how much is this costing us?"

A grin came from the amber-eyed alchemist, "Actually… we're getting a discount."

SD raised an eyebrow, "…How much of a discount?"

"They're just about free, seeing as the Braided Chibi here just about threatened to kill the ningen on the phone when he told us how much they were costing us." Hiei replied, ignoring the yelling coming from Ed about his newly acquired nickname.

"You did what?" SD blinked, "Good for you!"

Cue facefaults all around.

* * *

"So, were you able to get the location, Rebecca?" Mokuba asked, eyes scanning the screen where lines of typing were going by at a quick rate. 

"Mmm… almost, Mokuba. It was dark, and the picture's a little blurry. The GPS device is having a bit of a hard time locating the area this was shot in." the girl replied.

Shippo, meanwhile, was talking with Niiro-chan. Oddly enough, the kitsune and the wizarding-bred **(1) **fox kit were able to speak and understand each other… don't ask how that works. Niiro-chan, being the oddly intelligent kit that he was, was able to sense the frustration of the two preteens in front of the computer, and decided to relay some of the information as to how he had gotten into the place through Shippo.

"Uh… guys? Niiro here says that there was a big bridge and river near the place, and that their headquarters isn't that big, like something called the "Great Hall"- whatever that is. Also, it's actually really close by."

Rebecca nodded, fixing her glasses as she typed in a search for bridges and rivers within a ten mile radius. A few seconds of the computer whirring and a page loading, they had their location. Mokuba looked over Rebecca's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Close by is an understatement. Their HQ is only about 5 minutes away. Talk about easy access."

Shippo nodded, getting up from his seat. "I'll go find SD. She'll want to know this."

* * *

**(1) Even though "Here We Go Again! SD and PK Take on Hogwarts" isn't part of this reality and the Duo never went to Hogwarts, Niiro-chan and Rakir are still very smart, wizarding-bred pets. How did the Duo find them, then? The answer is loop-holes, my dear reader. Authoress-made loop-holes. **

A/N: Well, another chapter done. Next one'll be all about PK and the ATP. Makes things a bit easier for me if I'm only focusing on one group at a time. Cookies to who can guess SD and the CIA's weapon of choice is!

Well… I need sleep, it's 11:35, and PK's been asleep for Ra knows how long- jerk never replied to my email… (pouts)

Ja mata, minna-san!

SD27


End file.
